


For Show

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex doesn't die, Alex isn't much better tbh, Anal Sex, But he has a bad arm, Canon Era, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, How the heck does one write smut?, M/M, Multi, Open Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plugs, Sans the homophobia and it's not illegal, Sex, Smut, They're totally consenting in this, Thomas is a perv, Tumblr fill, Vice president hamilton, president jefferson, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Thomas is in his second term as president and Alexander is his vice president. Fun times in the oval office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of-but-not-really prompt fill for teamfreefuckery on tumblr who had a need for canon era Jamilton and "fun times."  
> Also, I wrote this at like, 2:30 in the morning and how does one smut? XD  
> I hope it's decent anyway.

A knock at the door pulled Thomas' attention away from his work, a letter to some senator in Georgia who had a complaint and called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and closed behind his visitor with a soft click, and Thomas finally looked up, smirking slightly at his guest. Or, well, maybe not his guest, but certainly his second in command. "Mr. Vice President. What a nice surprise. Have you come to talk my ears off again? What bee is in your bonnet this time?"  
  
Alexander huffed and waltzed into the room like he owned the Oval Office. "I did not come to complain this time. I came because for once I'm being responsible about my health and I plan to drag you down with me, Mr. President."  
  
Thomas studied his adversary turned friend turned—something passed friends. The man was favoring his left arm today, and a quick glance out the window told him why. It was cold and rainy, and with the damage done from that idiotic duel of his, Alexander had problems writing with his dominant hand, and it ached sometimes. Thomas was grateful that it was only his arm, and not something worse. Reading about the duel in the papers had scared him, although he'd never admit it. Alexander wasn't a bad man, just a bit of a pest sometimes. Like right now. One would think that he'd never grown out of his youthful mischief with the way he teased and baited Thomas.  
  
Rather than commenting on lunch, he gestured to Alexander's arm. "Do I need to get a pad for that? I have one with herbs in it that'll ease the pain once it's heated."  
  
Alexander stole a glance at his left hand and shook his head. "No, thank you." He dropped himself inelegantly into a chair by Thomas'desk and sighed quietly. "I really wish you'd let me write more. It's killing me, and I'm bored out of my mind."  
  
Thomas rolled his eyes at the dramatics and continued on his letter, quill moving purposefully over the paper. He knew his slow writing bugged Alexander, but Thomas was a man of precision, not rush to ensure that it's completed in record time. "You mentioned lunch?"  
  
"I did actually." Alexander hopped up and scurried out of the office, coming back a minute later with a bag that he dropped with a thud onto the desk. "It's only sandwiches and potato salad, but hopefully it'll do. The salad is Eliza's recipe, so it has some kick to it from the vinegar."  
  
Right. Elizabeth Hamilton. They had an unconventional relationship. Married, devoted to one another, but also in an open relationship that allowed more into their little family. Thomas had lain with her and Alexander together a handful of times, but never just the two of them, and he made sure to never finish inside of her. His Vice President, however, they had their own thing going while Eliza had her fun with the woman Hamilton had first started sleeping with during their marriage. Sweet girl, smart, but Thomas didn't see the appeal. Hey, if it made Eliza happy.  
  
He still couldn't believe his luck half of the time. Alexander as his supporter for the election, and then after the duel, Thomas realized that the world almost lost one of the most brilliant minds of the age. From then on, he tried to make peace with him, but Alexander went kicking and screaming until Eliza all but kicked him out of the house until he and Thomas got their shit together. They did, but only after they had sex in almost every room of Monticello. Suddenly, things died down after that, after the tension was released. And now here they were, Thomas in his second term with Alexander as his VP. Things turned out alright, he supposed.  
  
Thomas cleared his work from the desk before Alexander could spill something on it and then went to lock the door to his office. It was his lunch break, and dammit, he was going to enjoy it.  
  
The pair ate quietly, mostly, although Thomas nearly moaned at his first bite of the potatoes. Holy shit Eliza knew how to cook. Alexander knew what he was thinking, though, if his barely concealed smirk was anything to go by. Thomas could understand where the small pudge around Alexander's middle came from. The man was thin as a reed, minus that little plump area at his belly that Thomas loved so much.  
  
Speaking of...  
  
Thomas helped him clean up the desk and pick up their mess before dropping the bag to the side and dragging Alexander to the desk. He noted how Alexander's eyes darkened immediately and before he could pounce, Thomas held a hand up for him to wait. "Bottom drawer of my desk." Alexander was a man who rushed everywhere he went, and this was no different as he practically jumped over the desk to get what they needed. Thomas didn't bother stifling his laugh at the sight of this grown-ass, middle-aged man leaping over a desk like he was still eighteen.  
  
The jar was set to the side of the desk, and Alexander didn't have a chance to ask him about how they were doing this when Thomas immediately began divesting Alexander of his frock coat, his waistcoat, and his shirts. His lips latched onto Alexander's near instantly, and Alexander gripped Thomas' lapel and the desk behind him to keep himself steady. Thomas didn't bother hiding his smirk when the man huffed and tugged at Thomas' clothes.  
  
"No, pet. We're going to be quick about it, but I don't want you making a mess of your clothes." Alexander was not happy with this, but Thomas kissed away the pout as he began working on Alexander's trousers. Thomas knelt for this, staring up at him as he undid the ties and slid everything down. Shoes came off, then socks, and then Alexander's pants until the man was stark naked. He leaned in to nuzzle Alexander's stomach, the soft part of him and then kissed his way up to Alexander's lips.  
  
"Jar?" When he was handed the jar, Thomas directed Alexander to turn and bend over the desk. The man quickly realized that they hadn't closed the curtains, but he didn't have the chance to warn Thomas because there was a finger suddenly probing his ass and slipping inside.  
  
His hands gripped the wood tightly, and he bit his lip to keep quiet. If they were at home, the noise wouldn't be a problem. But here at work? The fact that they were having sex at all was offensive.  
  
Thomas, despite his words of making haste, was taking his time tormenting Alexander. Yes, they had a limited amount of time, but teasing the younger man open like this was worth it. He reached around and gripped Alexander's dick, stroking it slowly. It hardly did anything outside of making Alexander whine and try to fuck Thomas' fist; it didn't work, but it was a valiant effort.  
  
When he felt that Alexander was ready, he undid his own pants and pulled his cock free of them. "Ready Alexander?" The grumbling beneath him had Thomas laughing, but he got the point and slid in carefully. Only when he was fully seated inside Alexander did he drape himself over him.  
  
"Window, asshole."  
  
Thomas wanted to snap at Alexander to use full sentences, but then his words sunk in which had Thomas smirking. "What, afraid someone will see?" He started moving. "Afraid that they'll see how spoiled you are? Or maybe you're afraid that they'll realize how well you take me, how you're greedy for it." Alexander whimpered beneath him, trying to grind back against Thomas, but Thomas put a stop to that. He took Alexander's hands and had the man hang on to the edge of the desk on the opposite side, forcing him to stretch out and limiting his movements. It's difficult to move when you're on your toes.  
  
"Should we let them see what a whore you are? Turn you around so they can see your gaping hole dripping white with my spunk?" He heard a moan beneath him. "Do you like that idea? Do you want to put on a show for the whole world to see, Alexander? You like the spotlight anyway, right? How would this be any different? Have you bend over and spread yourself open for everyone to see. I'd put a ring on you and let them fuck you to their heart's content until it's finally my turn and I remind you of who you belong to. Only after I use you how I want would I let you finish, and I'd ring you dry until you're hard again and ready to go for another fuck."  
  
He put more force behind his thrusts, but he ignored Alexander's soft pleas for Thomas to go faster. Reaching up, Thomas grabbed a fistful of Alexander's hair. "Would you remember who you belong to?" He got a whimper for his troubles, and Thomas slowed his pace but railed into him with near bruising force. "Use your words, Alexander."  
  
The man beneath him was hardly coherent; the one who never ran out of things to say could hardly get two words out without forgetting what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Y-yours. Yours. Thomas please!"  
  
Close enough. Thomas finally rolled his hips faster, ensuring that he gave Alexander the hard and fast pace he wanted so badly.  
  
"Do you like the idea of being fucked by everyone, Alexander? Would you let everyone in the office use you how they wanted without complaint? You'd be such a good little whore, wouldn't you?" He could feel Alexander shaking, sobbing for release, and Thomas realized that he'd stopped stroking Alexander and instead had gripped him a little too tightly. Feeling a pang of guilt, Thomas pulled out and spun Alexander around before setting him on the desk. With Alexander now facing him, Thomas slipped back in and fucked them to completion. There was something about seeing Alexander throw his head back with a silent scream as he pulsed in Thomas' hand that made Thomas wish that he could paint a picture of it. He was beautiful like this, coming undone and flushed and shining with sweat. It was messy, but heaven help him was Alexander gorgeous when he climaxed.  
  
When Thomas had spent himself inside of Alexander, he pulled out and had Alexander roll over and raise his hips. Alexander thought that Thomas was going to clean him out, but instead, something smooth and cool slipped into him, trapping Thomas' release inside of him. He whipped his head around to stare at Thomas wide-eyed, but the president smirked.  
  
"Who said I was done with you today?" He helped wipe Alexander down and then aided him in redressing himself. "Now get back to work you lazy mutt."  
  
Alexander did not get back to work. He decided he'd nap on the couch in the president's office instead. Thomas didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing.  
> Hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
